Legend of Zelda Hot Subrosian love
by ori-een
Summary: Link is on a quest to save Holodrum to save Din the oracle of seasons by finding all the essence of that way he can stop Onox from sending the world into complete chaos and he makes progress he discovers a Subrosian girl named Rosa who he uses for assisting himself on his voyage. Which eventually turns into love.
1. Chapter 1 A hot quest

It was a hot summer day in Winter woods, the sun was glistening a bright lustrous flare, birds were chirping and the wind whistled through the air. The boy with a triforce on his hand was stuck between a rock and a hard place as he suddenly frowned with disappointment. He knew the only way he'd be insured to reach his desired destination is if he turned the season to spring. The boy fumbled the rod of seasons around then sighed. Just then fire sparked in the boys clear deep blue eyes. Determination flared through the boys body. Giving up was not an option, he wanted to save Holodrum and Din, the oracle of seasons more than ever. The boy vowed not to rest until he was victorious. The boy in green stood valiantly with his fist clenched gazing upon the bright sun. Moments later he pulled out his map to see where he could possibly go. As he could see there was a north western part of Winter woods he didn't explore. The boy marked his map and started his voyage with both hands securing his sword and shield.

On his way traveling up north he encountered some Moblins and Chu-chus. The hero easily perishes the Moblins, however the Chu-chus prooved to be a slight issue. The boy found out the hard way when attempting to slay the creature, and as a result ending in a painful electrocution. However no task is too much the boy as he soon rid of the somewhat opposing threat. The boy was victorious but was very weary now. Panting and breathing his heart pounds against his chest as hard as an Armos. Even though he was at his breaking point the boy ventured forward. Minutes later the boy reached his destination but was more than fairly exhausted and fatigued. Struggling to gasp for air he took a deep breath and sat under a tree to rest. The boy was slightly scared as he knew even if he had recovered from exhaustion his body would still be badly wounded. With danger lurking about almost all the time, he was cautious, more cautious than ever for he didn't want to meet a terrible fate. He placed his hand on his chest, which made the hero cringe at the feeling of pain, After slowly removing his hand from his chest he suddenly realized there was spots of blood. He panicked and anxiety coursed through his body rapidly as he was terrified more than ever. Just then the hero hears a voice from ajar.

"That was fun,exploring the surface world is quite exciting. But enough of this I must get back to Subrosia without being followed." Said the voice as the boy slowly peeked from behind the tree to see who was there. Then he saw it, a beautiful short girl in orange with a bow on top of her hood. He couldn't see her face through the hood but she had large beautiful alluring red eyes. The boy was intrigued by the girl and fully examined her from a far. He noticed that on the side of the girls curvy round waist was a sparkling, glowing key."Maybe I can use that magic key somewhere." The boy thought. Completely forgetting about his wounds he followed the hooded girl in orange without leaving a trace of his presence. Soon the boy came to a large dead end and stood bewildered as the girl completely vanished. Where did she go? The boy thought perplexed. Her body didn't portray any attributes of being able to fly. At that moment the boys face flushed a bright red. He shook his head for he knew he was paying too much attention to the girls body. With great interest in finding the orange hooded girl the boy searched the nearby grass by slicing all patches with his sword. And then he seen it...an odd spiraling portal that stood before him. Making haste he dove into the portal without any thought.

Unfortunately for him he landed unconscious in Subrosia. Not to long later he arose from his head aching state. The boy looked around to see red rocks,mountainous ground and a tower amidst from his vantage point. He then departed down the stairs south of him till he got off of mountainous ground. The hero then stopped and realized he needs to get something to rid of the pain he was having before it becomes fatal. The hero shivered at the thought of death but immediately embraced it. He pulled out his wallet to see how many rupees he has in possession. Suddenly an ominous figure popped up behind him. The hero turned around and drew his sword from its sheathe. Behind him stood a green hooded Subrosian."You surface dwellers and your idea of money. Don'cha know rupees are no good here. If you really want an item of some sort you need ore chunks." The green Subrosian boldly stated. Then walked away without any warning."Hmmm...ore chunks. I should go find some I suppose." The hero muttered. He reached into his satchel and pulled out a shovel. He still remembers how he received such item on account of his own idiocy.

[ Flash Back ]

It was a warm afternoon in Holodrum and the boy in green was dashing about using Pegasus seeds to run at the speed of light. The boy laughed and screamed with joy until he hit a house. He was dazed for a few momentary seconds then looked at the house. Curiosity struck the boy as he wondered why a house was in the middle of nowhere. He attempted to open the door but it appeared to be locked."Maybe I can mess with the seasons to get down the chimney." The boy mischievously thought. With that being said the boy jumped on top of a nearby tree stump and swung the rod of seasons. A brisk chill began to fill the air as it was now winter. Snow now pilled up in between the gap of the house and a platform across. The boy ran up the stairs to the platforms upper level then ran across the snow and dove down the chimney. He crashed down on the fire place with a big thud, which terrified the lady barely dressed on her bed. She scolded the boy for making an uncouthly perverted intrusion. She offered to let him go quietly with a free shovel if he shoveled her land.

[ Flash Back/End ]

It didn't take long for the boy to find a lot of ore chunks. He took it to a shop where he purchased 3 peaches for 30 ore chunks. He examined the peaches to see they looked no different from regular heart containers. He didn't complain for now he feels much more relieved of his pain. The boy decided to do some exploring to see if he could find some treasure or the orange hooded girl. The boy ventured through Subrosia and ended up on a beach where he spotted a hoard of Subrosians gathered. When he asked what was going on one of the Subrosians answered,"Have you ever heard of Rosa the pop star? She apparently lost her bow. So now if anyone can get her a gift with all given condolences she'd maybe date that lucky person." The Subrosian informed. The boy found it to be obscure how people act to get a celebrities attention. As he walked across the beach he found a star-shaped ore chunk. He kept it in his pocket and continued his exploration until he spotted something! It was the girl in the orange hood! The boys heart raced with excitement as he attempted to approach her.

He seen she was crying. So he asked her what was wrong."I wanted to go and explore the tower with my magic key bu...but I lost my bow at sea." The girl whimpered. She turned away from the boy who had no hood."Is that what a Subrosian boy looks like with no hood." She questioned in thought. When she slightly glanced to the right of her shoulder, the boywith no hood was gone. She sighed and then continued to stare at sea.

The boy ran for his life to find a store that sold a bow. None of the stores had one which saddened the hero. The hero sadly walked into the Subrosian market. Even though he had a feeling it was all for naught. However to his surprise the market sold bows. He decided to purchase a crimson bow with a heart on it. Though it cost ed him the rare star-shaped ore chunk he had found. He hurried back to the beach shore where the girl still was. The girl heard the crunching of sand as he approached."What do you want from me? I don't feel like signing autographs right now." She stated uncomfortably. The boy sat next to her and wiped her tears away. He then rubbed her hand and placed the bow in it. The girls eyes lit up and she jumped for joy. She placed the bow on top of her head and jumped on the boys lap and gripped onto his waist."My name is Rosa whats yours?" She cheerily said."My name is Link." Said the boy as his face flushed completely red."Do all Subrosians faces turn such colors? Rosa pondered as she closely stared at Links face. Link was embarrassed and uncomfortable but in a good way. Rosa noticed and sat directly on the heroes lap. She plopped down with a gentle bounce and giggled."We...um...should like go on a date. I'll go where ever you take me and do whatever you like." Rosa proposed. Links face was hot and he was nervous with a girl sitting on his lap. Then he recalled Rosa saying she was going to a tower."Maybe I can use this to my advantage to find some treasure." Link thought. He agreed to Rosa's offer and took her all over Subrosia. Using Rosa's key he was able to obtain the power of spring from a fairy in the tower."Um..Li...Link I really enjoyed our date today. Promise we can do this again sometime?" Rosa pleaded. Link shook his head for yes and slightly turning away. Rosa grabbed Links waist and cuddled him. She then licked his neck. Link jumped in astonishment and moved back a little."Oh...I...I'm sorry Link I know its only our first-"Rosa started but Link cut her off by hugging her and rubbing her head. He then wiped her tears away and held her close."Its okay Rosa. No need to cry, just smile." Link persuaded. Rosa indeed was happy as she blushed."Um...Link...like do you like me enough to be my boyfriend? Because its not often anyone goes out their way for me." Rosa asked nervously as she deeply looked into Links eyes."Uh...geez...I don't dislike you. You are pretty...I mean..well we are still dating so...I guess." Link said as his face burned with intense heat. Rosa smiled in joy of Links response. She said farewell to Link as he left and thought,"He thinks I'm pretty?...but...my face" as she slightly frowned and walked home she thought deeply about Link, the boy with no hood.

CHAPTER 1 END


	2. Chapter 2 Oh my Rosa!

It was a warm sunny spring day in Holodrum plain thanks to the heroes new spring power added to the rod of seasons. It's been 4 days since Link has seen Rosa. At the moment he was on his way to Cucco mountain to get another essence of nature. Link was slowed down due to his contemplations about Rosa."I wonder what does her face look like...and why do Subrosians hide their faces?" He thought. After a hard fight to the death at a palace Link visited the great Maku tree then headed back to Subrosia. Link scurried about to find Rosa. However she was nowhere to be found at all. The hero asked around Subrosia, but not only no one knew where she was the Subrosians still remembered his face, the face male Subrosians were envious of since he has Rosa by his side. It surprised Link the Subrosians still treated him with respect and no attempt to attack him. Soon Link began to get tired. And he still hasn't found Rosa.

Just then Link spotted a house adjacent to a large volcano. But the house was surrounded by lava. With quick thinking Link used his magnet glove to polarize himself over to the house. Looking through the window he spotted Rosa. She was seductively laying in her bed tossing and turning. Links face flushed with embarrassment as he thought of a way to enter Rosa's house unnoticed. Link snuck in slowly and inched his way toward Rosa. He then climbed up on top of her and reached for her hood. He slowly took her hood off to see Rosa's face. It was a smooth light purple. She had 2 red dimples on her cheeks,her hair was a silky fire orange,long and bright like the summer sun. Link stared in complete awe as he never seen anything like her. When he attempted to caress her face Rosa woke up. Link completely startled her as she jumped back and covered her face. She was happy to see the boy with no hood. However she didn't want it to be like this."Li...Link...I'm happy to see you." Rosa said embarrassed. Link then questioned on why she hides her face."Umm...well..as Subrosian tradition we only show our faces to the ones we love."Rosa shyly stated."Oh...oh...I see." Link stuttered as he was nervous. Rosa pulled Link closer to her,with her face still covered and stated,"Well...umm...since you like...well seen my horrid face that must mean you want to..."She never finished her statement as her voice faded with anxiety as she blushed a bright red. Link slightly stumbled upon hearing her words and said,"It's not like that I was only curious about your face. And...well...it's beautiful."Rosa's face got even brighter hearing Link compliment her. However she was saddened by the fact their relationship wasn't going to go far. Link immediately noticed her tears and said,"At least we're still dating. So that counts...I guess."Rosa was relieved hearing those words as her heart was filled with love. But somehow she knew things were too different between them. She still feared his departure was soon."Umm...Rosa could you keep your cloak off around me. You have a wonderful face. You shouldn't hide it." Link complimented. Once more Rosa's face brightened. She backed up against the headboard of her master bed as she unzipped her whole cloak!

Link then seen what he'd never would have seen at Zelda's castle. Rosa's body was almost nude. And it was even curvier than what it appears to have been, her body was shinning in the light. And she crossed her legs to prevent anything from showing. Even though everything was showing as she only had panties and a bra on. Her breasts were like nothing he had ever seen on a girl, they were the perfect size, not big,not small. And they were 100% round. Her cleavage was busty and jiggly. However she covered them as well."Is...is this what you wanted?..."She nervously whispered as she had her face away from Links vision as she blushed."Thats not what I meant by remove your cloak...but thats fine I guess." Link stuttered with nervousness. Rosa then hugged Link,pressing her perfectly round breasts against him. Link went to his happy place unconscious. That is until Rosa licked his cheek."You should lay down."She insisted. When the hero layed down Rosa crawled up on his lap. Link then looked her straight in the eyes and asked her,"Umm..Rosa have you ever done anything with a guy before?" Rosa's face was even brighter than before and she stated,"Eh!...oh...umm...no...no...I haven't I promised only with one person...well...like if you want to then..." Link immediately cut her off.

"No no no its not what you think. I just wanted to know thats all. Being how beautiful and all you are."Disappointed Rosa got off Links lap and sat on the opposite end of him and put her cloak back on,that is with her face still showing."You don't really like me do you.? You keep avoiding doing things with me...I really love you. I'd do anything you'd want me to...i don't understand...what have I done wrong?" Rosa muttered sadly. Link felt sorry for Rosa." No don't be upset. You have a beautiful smile."Link responded as he inched his way toward Rosa. Usually she'd embrace him being close but right now she was heart broken. She shoved Link away."You didn't answer my question."She whimpered. Link couldn't stand seeing her upset so he grabbed her waist,when she resisted they both fell and Link landed on top of her. Rosa blushed but turned away."Look Rosa I do like you...I...i wanted to see you again so I came back because I wanted to see your face...i... I mean it."Link explained. Rosa's chest exploded with excitement."Oh Link...you really mean it?" Rosa joyously chirped. Link nodded for yes.

Just that instant Rosa pounced on Links lap and licked his neck. The hero grasped her waist and gently rubbed her smooth skin under her cloak. And he kissed her."Eh?...wha...what was that?" Rosa questioned perplexed."In our tradition Subrosian love is followed with a lick." She added. Link then explained to her what a kiss was. Though it seemed unusual to Rosa. The kiss excited her but as a Subrosian she didn't comprehend it. Link was unaware of that factor. He figured she understood by now so he softly caressed her face kissed her some more. Rosa's moans were soft and adorable. She couldn't handle being kissed. She then pleaded for Link to stop."No...no...no more...I can't take anymore. My body feels strange."She breathed heavily. Link held on to her and the two lay-ed in Rosa's bed snuggled together.

CHAPTER 2 END


	3. Chapter 3 Fiery break up

When Link woke up from his slumber he quietly glanced around the room, yawned then shook his head. He almost jumped straight out of bed but then he recalled Rosa was sleeping with him. Still slightly half asleep he looked down to see Rosa in her bikini cuddled up on him. She looked so happy and peaceful. Rosa slept while breathing softly and smiling. As she slowly and quietly breathed in and out, her perfectly round breasts jiggled. Links face brightened as he was curious to how her breasts felt like. So he poked it,Rosa softly moaned and twitched. But she was still asleep. Then Link gently grasped her left breast. His eyes lit up and his face got hot. Her breasts were soft and smooth. It was like a massage ball but smoother and more rounded. Link couldn't help himself as he continued to caress and rub her breast.

Rosa's moans became more seductive and a bit more louder. Her body twitched even more so and her breathing became heavy. All the rubbing excited Rosa for she became a little wet and woke up instantly. Link noticed she spotted him. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for a few brief seconds then Rosa spoke."It's...it's like not nice to excite me in my sleep."She shyly said. Link immediately replied to his defense,"I...I was only wondering what they felt like."Rosa sat up and inched her face closer toward Link."If you do stuff like that I won't be able to control myself."She said sweetly. Link paused for a few seconds before he finally realized what she meant. Before he could respond Rosa grabbed his hand and jumped out of bed in a dash."Tee-he I want to do something special !"She giggled. Link became nervous as she dragged him to her mansions backyard."Wa...wait...you're not fully dressed. We can't go out like this!"Link nervously noted. In Rosa's backyard was a lava pool. She took off her bikini and jumped in, holding her arms out."C'mon in silly."She giggled once more. Link knew he couldn't get in the lava. But he also knew no matter what it was going to hurt...BADLY!

When Link got in he was burning and his whole body was burned. Link remained calm by not showing he was in brutal pain."This pool is special. It's made of the finest lava,can't be found anywhere else in Subrosia but here." Rosa informed with a big smile. Link nodded and at this point he couldn't take anymore."Holy sweet Nayru!"Link shouted as he hopped out the pool. His whole body was burned red. It was then at that moment Rosa put 2 and 2 together. She now knew Link wasn't Subrosian."You're not from here...now I understand why you never want to do anything with me...you're a surface-dweller."She sadly stated."It's all clear...you were here searching for my magic key...and used me."Rosa added on. Link felt bad and decided to speak but she cut him off."I didn't want this to end...bu...but Link...we're like done. I'm breaking up with you."She sadly concluded. She turned her back and cried. Link knew without her he couldn't finish his quest."But Rosa..." Link started but his voice traveled as she ignored him and continued to sob."Just go Link I want to be alone...you used me...you never loved me..."Rosa remarked.

Link silently left and sat on Rosa's doorstep. He was naive for he wasn't sad he lost her but because he still needed her key. He thought things over for a bit and decided to leave Subrosia. Link needed to speak to the great Maku tree for advise on an alternate way to enter the tower. When he got to the Maku tree he was informed that the only other way inside is with a bomb flower. So now he needed to go back to Subrosia to look for bomb flowers. But he didn't. Link instead took a break on the beach, while thinking things over about Rosa.

In Subrosia Rosa could barely perform for her fans as she was very depressed over Link. The entire week has been hectic for even though she broke up with Link somehow she still wanted to see him. Her fans were worried and aware of her situation with Link. Rosa stayed home and continued to sob.

After a week Link left the beach of Sunken city and realized that maybe he's feeling such guilt in his heart because he actually is in love with Rosa. So Link made a sprint towards a nearby Subrosian portal. He then decided after opening what he needed he would find Rosa. Link asked around for information regarding the bomb flower and it wasn't pleasant. Some of the Subrosians he spoke to were Rosa's fans. So as a result some of them were rude. When he finally received information apparently Rosa locked the great bomb flower away to prevent harm to her people and stop the abuse of weapons of destruction. Now Link had no choice but to find her. He searched all of Subrosia but no luck. So Link went inside her house,she wasn't there either apparently. The hero patiently waited for 3 more days. And Rosa still haven't returned still. Link seriously got worried and asked if anyone seen her. One Subrosian told Link she left Subrosia completely. So Link made a run back to Holodrum."Awe man she can be anywhere." Link said frustrated. All his searching lead him back to Horon village were he spotted Rosa. When he confronted her she backed away. She was nervous and still depressed."Rosa we need to talk." Link explained."No!...no I can't you broke my heart. There's nothing to talk about."Rosa said terrified and slightly shivered. And before Link could respond she darted out of town. Link tried to follow her but he lost sight of her and ended up in Natzu prairie."Uh...no this can't be right." Link said fairly disappointed. When he reached north Horon he heard a scream. Link rushed to see what was happening.

The scream lead him to the Temple remains. This place scared Link when he first attempted to reach Onox castle. The hero shook his head in disbelief and continued to follow the scream. Until he reached Onox castle, Link stopped dead in his tracks and looked around to see Rosa surrounded by an Iron knuckle, Darknut and a ball and chain soldier. He had to do something to save Rosa, but he was slightly scared as he knew he wasn't ready to tackle enemies from Onox castle. But he had to act fast. Link tried his best to rid of the threat. The sound of swords clashing can be heard in the distance, the momentum from the swing of every weapon flew through the air rapidly caused nearby trees to be severed in half. The excruciating swings of a weapon ablating skin echoed as blood drenches the grass whistling in the wind. Link moved with speed and skill as he cautiously made each attack with a loud heroic grunt. The sound of metal armor chunks slams hard to the ground, the hero became more and more fatigued and distorted as wounds on both ends were severe. Bones were crackling battle cries were made and Link succeeded by barely a thread."I...I did it...Zelda..."Link weakly stated. The hero then hit the ground dropping his sword and shield as his body thundered into the grass in his pool of blood. When he woke up he was in Rosa's room, From his waist up was covered in bandages and his body singed with pain. He looked around for Rosa, she was sitting on the carpet next to the bed. Link sat up and just as fast as he did immense pain coarsened through his chest sharply as he briefly coughed blood a little."You...risked your life for me...so you really do care about me."Rosa shyly said with her head down."Yes...I...I realized what I did was wrong...but I need to save Holodrum. I really do love you." Link immediately replied."I made a rash decision but I forgive you...hero of time."Rosa concluded as she smiled and blushed.

Link was baffled by her statement and questioned,"Eh?...how do you know?"Rosa giggled and added,"Well...a strange tree told me all about you. Weird huh? I thought trees don't speak."Rosa slowly and calmly crawled up on Links lap and said,"Ummm...like Link I don't want you to leave. I'd miss you." Link took time to think and recalled he has only 1 essence of nature to find, and once he defeats Onox he'd be leaving."Don't worry Rosa. I promise on everything I'd come back to see you, when I'm not busy saving the world that is."Link modestly said. Rosa smiled and licked his cheek."I like... I like...umm...love you Link."She said romantically. Link answered by telling her he loved her and instantly Rosa hugged the hero tightly."Ow...ow...ow...that hurts...I'm still in pain." Link yelped. Rosa loosened her grip as they got lost in each others eyes. They both laughed and rejoiced the day they are back together.

CHAPTER 3 END


	4. Chapter 4 Finish the job!

Link woke up early that morning in a flash. He realized that there may not be that much time left. He needed to make rapid haste to save Din and all of Holodrum. Link shoved Rosa's shoulder. The pop star woke up disgruntled and grumpy."Rosa we need to get moving. There isn't that much time left I need to get to that last essence."Link informed. Rosa sat up and she was very upset."Link can't this wait till later? I'm still tired from last night." She grouchily said as her cheeks turned red. Link frowned as he was getting fairly impatient."Rosa listen both my world and your world is soon to be in peril if I can't accomplish my quest. I need your help."Rosa sighed as she got up and then got dressed."You're lucky that I love you. I'd do anything you'd want me to." Rosa said calmly. Link realized what she was trying to get at insinuating such sexual theme but he was too flustered and frustrated. He shook his head in disbelief and the couple walked out the door on an early morning date. Link asked Rosa about the location to the bomb flower only to see that made her quite furious and she stopped walking."Link the bomb flower is a dangerous hazard to my people. I forbid it to ever be opened!"Rosa scolded. Link placed his hands on Rosa's shoulder and began to compromise."If I can't get what I need from that mysterious tower and retrieve the last essence you wont need to worry about any hazard because there will be no world to wake up to!"Rosa frowned and sighed once more. She then agreed to open the door to the cave were the great bomb flower was. Once the hero stepped inside he was astonished for the bomb flower was more huge than he expected."There it is Link the great bomb flower. Please do be careful."Rosa pleaded with concern. As Link walked his way over towards the bomb flower Rosa made another comment,"Umm...Link not to judge the human anatomy or anything how do you propose to secure the bomb flower to the rendezvous point?"Links chest boldly stuck out as he heroically claimed,"I'm Link savior of worlds, hero of time and leader of Gerudos. There isn't anything I can't handle. Feast your eyes on this!" Rosa giggled upon hearing Links modest words of entertainment. Link lifted the great huge bomb flower and held it above his head and said with a smirk," Ta-da see told you no biggie. I can handle anything!"

Rosa stood stationary as she was amused and overcome by admiration of Link being so burly and strong. Though such admiration turned into worry when Link and the bomb flower fell instantly and crashed through the caves floor to the bottom level. As he hit the floor with a thud the bomb exploded. Causing a large stream of smoke to trail from the pit created by Link, and a burst bone crushing, blood gushing splashes could also be heard from below. Rosa rushed toward the pit and looked down through the smoke with her radiant red eyes to see Link laying on the ground slightly twitching in his own blood. Rosa gasped in anxiety as for face melted with tears. Just then Link gave a thumbs up for he was okay and slowly sat up."Phew...thank goodness I kept that fairy or else that would have been a problem." Link sadistically said as he laughed in total amusement despite the death defying danger."Link I told you to be careful. This is why I said the bomb flower shouldn't be in public hands. What are we to do now?" Rosa said worried. Link stared at her with a blank face then laughed some more a few seconds after."How can you just sit there and laugh? You are in pain and could of died, you have me worried and all you can do is laugh." Rosa cried in frustration. Link stood up then rubbed his nose and smirked."Relax Rosa don't you know bomb flowers grow back? Just look over there. I deal with these all the time in Hyrule. Don't sweat it."Rosa looked to see exactly what Link had said. The bomb flower indeed grew back instantly in replacement of the previous one exploding from the patch.

Link managed to get himself back to the top surface were Rosa was. He then lifted the newly grown bomb flower and gestured Rosa to follow him. He stopped when she wasn't behind him. She was just standing there with her red incandescent eyes giving him the puppy dog face."Please...I don't like seeing you get hurt...please listen to me and be careful."Rosa grimly said. Link once more told her not to worry and made their way back to the tower. Rosa slowly followed behind hoping every second of the way doesn't end with Link being in more pain. After achieving the last required power of the rod of seasons Link turned to Rosa and he placed his hand on her face."I have to go now but I want you to stay here in Subrosia and not follow me until all is safe. I'll be back...I hope." Link mildly snickered while rubbing the back of his head. As even he was not so sure of his return. Rosa was feeling very unsettle as she tried to persuade him to stay safe."Don't worry Rosa I'll be fine I promise." Link assured Rosa. He kissed her forehead and left Suburosia as Rosa sadly stared at the portal awaiting Links safe return.

Link dashed and ran straight to his last destination. He could see the sky darkening as the world of Holodrum became more ominous by the second. The seasons kept switching in some locations rapidly causing life to drain and waste away as spirits fueled the consuming darkness flowing from Onox castle. Link made it to his final threat...a Gleeok. And it wasn't very friendly. The monster roared in rage seeing Link persevere through it's treacherous dungeon. The Gleeok blew fire balls and flew up into the sky out of Links sword range."Dammit!...it's too far." Link swore angrily. Link ran in an disorderly fashion to avoid being hit by huge tumbling boulders that fell from the formation of the dungeon caused by the Gleeok smashing into it. Once the Gleeok felt it dismantled the walk way for Links movement it scorched intense flames across the room. Link knew he wasn't going to be able to run due to the boulders impairing his footing. So with quick thinking the hero bombed the boulders to clear a possible

walkway. With the magic and weight of a Pegasus Link jumped and rolled out the way barely surviving the flames as it scrapped his back and leg. Link hit the rugged sharp wall as his back burned with great intensity. The Gleeok roared again and prepared for a swoop down towards Link. The hero crawled and ducked the Gleeok completely as it flew past hitting the nearby wall in anger."I have to somehow get it to hit the ground and stop it's movement." Link thought. He stood up slightly wobbling and pulled out his slingshot. He aimed carefully and as the Gleeok charged his way he then shot a scent seed in the beasts face. Causing it to rampant and rage as it hit the ground. The hero then pulled out the master sword and struck the beasts body. However nothing happened."Huh?..."Link perpetuated in thought. While he stood confused in thought the Gleeok swiped Link away with its powerful sharp tail and torched the hero with fire. Burned in pain as his body sizzled with steam and skin crackled, making noises as blood seeped through open wounds. The hero stood valiantly as his heart raced with determination. The Gleeok was slightly amused by Link trying to be triumphant as the dragon snorted at Link.

Link slowly but surely ran from the snorting Gleeok. Anticipating it's movements Link made the creature smash it's face into one of the left over boulders. Link swung his sword at the beast some more but just as previously before, it had no effect. The Gleeok stomped the ground in pure rage causing a quake. The quake made Link stumble and hit the floor. The mighty dragon placed it's claws on Links chest so he couldn't escape and began to crush him. As Link screamed in agony and pain he swung his sword at one of the two heads the beast had as it attempted to gnaw his face off. The Gleeok fell back in distress and was stunned. Link knew what to do now. He stood verily and lunged toward the Gleeok in a centered full power jump-attack. He sliced the Gleeoks heads straight off as they landed behind him in an anti-climatic erratic explosion of blood. The severed necks spun as blood rained, Link made a heroic pose and faced away from the beast."To the victor goes spoils!"Link said triumphantly with a grin.

Link waltzed into the back spiritual room that opened up and claimed the last essence of nature. Link closed his eyes took a deep breath and prayed. His prayer was answered as the god of the Triforce warped him outside the dungeon. He heard the great Maku trees voice in his conscious mind. As it echoed foretelling him of his final stand with Onox, general of the dark army. Not stopping to rest or recover the hero made haste towards Onox castle. Inside Link had to face all previous encountered foes once more. Barely surviving each fight by a thinner and thinner strand he made it to the top Onox's tower. Link was completely drained of energy, his body was shivering and each step caused a cringe of excruciating pain swell down his battered facade."So the boy finally makes it to my lair." Onox said with a cold laugh."It doesn't matter for the power of the oracle of seasons will create my new world of reigned darkness!"Onox continued to preach. Link mustered up all his will power and prepared to attack."Foolish boy that won't work! I'm perfection!"Onox roared as he knocked Link away with his heavy ball and chain weapon. It slammed Link into the floor hard as Onox withdrew the chain, he slowly and lethargically stomped making his way toward Link as the floor rumbled.

Link slowly got back on his feet and ran around Onox while shooting seeds through his slingshot at him. Each shot was deflected by the spinning ball and chain, for it served as a barrier around Onox's body. Onox laughed and taunted in favor of Link failing to hit him. Making a risky shot Link dove and baseball slid past the ball and chain by the skin of his face and shot Onox right in the chest with an ember seed. Onox grunted in slight pain as Link had an opening to stike. Link took too many strikes against Onox, as he now pummeled Link with his iron fists."Foolish Hylian I took you for naught I admit but your not surviving this fight!" Onox flared ferociously. Before Onox attempted to make any final blow Link polarized Onox away using the opposite traction force of his magnet glove. Which slammed Onox into the wall."Hmph!...so you saved yourself...for now." Onox said coolly. The heroes breathing became nearly feint as he was slowly losing consciousness. Onox raged straight toward Link swirling the ball and chain faster than normal. Link toyed with Onox by having him crash down walls and all chasing him and it certainly annoyed him." You can't stop the inevitable. So stop running coward." Onox declared as he slammed the ball and chain into the heroes chest forcing him into the wall. Link took the pain as the iron ball severely crushed his insides making him cough up blood."I'm no coward. I'd say I won!" Link said with a grin. Such act confused Onox for he didn't expect Link to propel him backwards into a wall with the magnet glove once more and home in with a direct stab while holding the chain as it pulled him in for the final blow."Th...this can't be...I'm general Onox...the almighty powerful perfect being..."Onox uttered disappointed on his final breath. The hard clad armor hit the floor as Link withdrew his sword from the body and dropped the ball and chain. As Link attempted to walk away a big bang occurred knocking him down to another level below. When he recovered he seen Onox's body floating in the air illuminating with now the sudden blackened sky and a large purple crystal floating with him. Din was held captive inside. Link gasped jumped up on his feet immediately in a fighting pose. The remains of Onox body somehow made a wretched laugh as it absorbed energy from the crystal. Turning it dull. A bright flash occurred and stood before Link was a giant dark dragon." Oh...no...what am I supposed to do now? Link wondered. The dark dragon raged and started making boulders fall from the heavens to halt Links movements. Link however couldn't escape the grasp of the dragons claws as it started to crush Link of his every undying breath. Link tried swinging at the dragon but nothing. Then he thought back to fighting Gannon."Hmm...just maybe..." Link thought as his vision became more blurry. With all his might he swung at the crystal on the dark dragons head. Jackpot! The beast slammed Link to the ground while riving in pain. He now knew what he had to do. But the dragon was not going to let what just happened repeat so it flew way up out of Links sight. Link scurried around to get a fix on the dark dragons location. The beast made swoops from above at Link pulsating dark aura at him. Link weakily defended himself with his mirror shield and fell on the ground. Link knew the dragon would fly away so without any hesistation he threw a rock at the creatures crystal and it fell to the ground. Being quick Link rushed over to deal the assured final hit. The master sword impaled straight through the crystal and the dragon squirmed and roared as quakes shook the land. The sky brightened and the dragon faded away in an explosion consuming itself into a portal to the dark realm...forever. Link hit the ground smiling and sat there as he rested in courageous success. Link woke up to see Holodrum was back to normal and Din, the oracle of seasons was watching over him." I knew we were destined to meet from the start. I just knew you were something special. Tee-hee thanks to you the world is back in sync with nature properly as it should be." Din happily stated. Links wounds were completely gone and he got up standing tall and proud. Din hugged him and bid farewell to him as she danced away into the distance. The Maku tree then thanked him for all his all going heroic persistence and courage. The great deity presented Link with the highest honor and gave him a mysterious ring. Vassel the jeweler was also there as he reminded Link,"Remember rings do nothing unless worn!"Link smiled and waved farewell to Horon village. Before he completely left he stopped off back at Subrosia one last time.

Rosa was waiting at the portal the entire time, and when Link hopped out from the portal she jumped for joy and tackled the hero to the floor."Hehe...I told you I'd be back safe." Link said with a smile."I'm happy to see you're fine...and the world. You make me oh so happy...I really don't want to say goodbye." Rosa happily sniveled with tears. Link rubbed her head and then said," Want to go on one last date before I go?"Rosa's eyes lit up and her face brightened."Hey!...I'm supposed to ask you to ask me on a date!" She replied. They both giggled and had a glorious last day together filled with joy, love, happiness and romance on east Horon beach. By noon the sky was a reddish orange and the wind whistled and it was time for the hero of time to venture forth to the unknown. When Link walked Rosa to one of the Subrosian portals she stopped in confusion as she spotted a strange contraption,"Link what is that?"Link smiled and said,"This is a sheikahbox Rosa. With it you can get mail from me no matter how far i'm from you. And I can chat with you through a hologram from were i'm at." Tears rolled down Rosa's face as she jumped into the heroes arms."Thank you Link I will check it everyday for this mail from you." Rosa said with excitement as she licked his cheek. Link placed his hand on her chin and kissed her one last time before he made his way out Holodrum."Link!...I LOVE YOU!"Rosa shouted as she slightly cried. Link walked slowly down the plains with sword and shield on his back verily as he smiled and whispered," I love you too Rosa...i won't forget you." Rosa heard Links contemplation even though he trailed away in the distance as the sun set. Rosa smiled, wiped the tears from her eyes and sat by the sheikahbox awaiting mail from Link, the hero of time.

THE END


End file.
